Moved
by Hot Hanyou
Summary: Kagome recieves news that she is moving. Not just around that block, but to a different continent. But where? Will Inuyasha get to her? IYKag
1. Sweetest Goodbye fixed up

Moshi-Moshi everyone! Yeah, I have a new story, since I stopped typing _One Hanyou, Two Hanyous, Three Hanyous _for the moment. This is one that just popped into my head one day, and I hope it'll catch on better than the other ones. This story is strictly IY/Kag. Sango, Miroku and Shippo will be in the story, just in the first few chapters though. That's all I should say for now, or I'll ruin the entire story! . Oh, and there will be songs in the chapters, not all of the song though. I hate that...

Chapter 1- Sweetest Goodbye

_(Sweetest Goodbye- Maroon5)_

Dull brown eyes stared blankly forward, as if looking into nothingness. A soft sob was emitted through light pink lips. A paler than usual girl with raven black hair walked sluggishly through the forest towards her destination. Her face was tear stained from earlier that morning.

"_Kagome, I have some important news to tell you."_

"_Yes okaa-san. What is it?"_

"_You might not like what I'm about to tell you..."_

"_Mama, what is it? I'm getting worried..."_

"_We're moving."_

Kagome collapsed on the ground in a new wave of sobs. 'Why? Why must I leave? Leave everyone behind? Sango...Miroku...Shippo...Kaede...'

"...Inuyasha..."

"Kagome? What's wrong? What happened?"

Kagome gasped in surprise. 'No, why of all people did he have to find me like this?'

Kagome stood up slowly, trying to avoid the hanyou's warm, golden eyes. "It's nothing...Really..."

Inuyasha's throat closed up at the sight of her. This once cheerful girl, who's eyes always shone brightly, was now dull and sad. Her eyes had a glazed over look to them as they stared off into a place not of this world. 'Nothing my ass, something's wrong. I know it.'

"Kagome, something-"

Inuyasha gawked as the girl paid no attention to him and continued walking along the path towards the village, stumbling clumsily every now and then. 'Kagome...'

_999 666 999 666 999 666 999_

Sango slipped into the hot-springs and waded over to her extremely saddened friend.

"You wanted to tell me something, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded. "Sango, when I leave tomorrow morning...I won't be coming back..." Her voice trailed off as she began to cry quietly.

"What? Kagome..."

"I'm...I'm moving, Sango. Moving very, very far away. There's nothing I can do to stop it..."

Kagome was now letting her sadness out completely. She cried openly with her face in her small hands.

Sango just made quiet shushing sounds, even though she was crying herself. She had began rubbing her back in an effort to comfort her best friend.

After a few minutes, the tears ceased. Kagome looked over at Sango, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Sango."

"Don't be sorry, Kagome. It's better than keeping your emotions looked up inside you."

"I...have a favor to ask you..."

"Anything."

"Please...don't tell Miroku or Shippo about this until after I leave."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"I'll tell him myself, right when I leave, so he won't be able to stop me..."

_666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666_

"You're leaving already, Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo. I'm sorry but okaa-san wanted to take me somewhere today. I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?"

The young kitsune considered her honesty, but not for long. He smiled up at her and nodded. "Bye, Kagome."

"See ya, Shippo."

'This is the last time I'll be walking down this path...' Kagome's eyes welled up again with tears, but she forced them down. 'Don't let Inuyasha see you cry again, girl. He'll know something big is up and not let you leave!'

When she arrived at the well, she sat down beside its rough wood and waited. She hadn't told Inuyasha she was leaving. Knowing that he would come along to go fetch her through the well, she waited. And waited. And waited.

'Maybe he's not coming...'

At that moment, Inuyasha landed in front on her, looking frustrated. Then at seeing her there, he looked slightly confused.

"Why are you-"

"Inuyasha, I have three presents for you before I go."

**_Where you are, seems to be as far as an eternity._**

_**Outstretched arms, open heart.**_

_**If it never ends, then when do we start?**_

Kagome stood up and walked over to him. He watched, confused and dazed, as she lifted the rosary off from around his neck and placed it in her bag.

"That's one..."

_**I'll never leave you behind, or treat you unkind.**_

_**I know you understand.**_

Next, she took out her small jar of jewel shards and placed it in his palm.

"That's two..."

_**And with a tear in my eye, give me the sweetest goodbye that I ever did receive.**_

Taking a deep breath, she gathered the courage for the last present.

"And here's three..."

_**/change in beat/**_

_**Pushing forward and arching back, bring me closer to heart attack.**_

_**Say goodbye and just, fly away.**_

_**When you come back, I have something to say.**_

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as she leaned forward and kissed him. 'She's...she's kissing me!' All Inuyasha could think of doing was deepening the kiss.

_**How does it feel to know you'll never have to be alone, when you get home?**_

_**Home.**_

_**There must be some place here that only you and I could go.**_

_**So I can show you how I-**_

When they finally pulled away, Kagome's face was wet from tears. "I'm so sorry...Inuyasha."

"What? Kagome, that was-"

"Goodbye."

Inuyasha suddenly realized what was going on when Kagome stepped onto the edge of the well. "No, wait Kagome! Please don't go!"

"Inuyasha, please defeat Naraku. For me."

She jumped in and left Inuyasha...for what she thought was forever.

_999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999_

Whoa, intense right? I hope so. Please, PLEASE review! That's all I ask for.

I ended the song part about half way though the song, so, uh, yeah. XD

Thx.

¥¥Hot Hanyou¥¥


	2. The New Kid

Whoa, I got some nice reviews for the starting chapter. Thanks guys! :D

**mexican hat dance: **I didn't really understand that, but I'm guessing you liked it. Thanks! (:

**Deadly Diva: **Thank you for the constructive criticism. I'm glad you liked it. I will try to turn up the notch a little.

**Dark Inu Fan: **Was it really that sad? I guess it's good you aren't a crying girl then, right? XD And she's moving somewhere a little north of the USA, just for something different. And no, she isn't moving in with her father.

**ILvsimplepln2: **Yeah, that sucks, right? Right...Thx.

Thanks again to everyone that reviewed so far. I know not many reviewed, but still, I'm happy anyway... (:

This chapter will not have a song in it, because I couldn't think of one for this chapter and because I don't have the time...-.-

Chapter 2- The New Kid

_**One year later**_

Kagome Higurashi sat in her bedroom on her new Dell computer she had just bought. Keys clicking away as she chatted to one of her best friends in Japan, Eri.

'_So, what's up in Canada this evening?'_

'Absolutely nothing. Just waiting for a friend to get here.'

'_Who?'_

'Alex.'

'_Oh. Cool. Ayumi's here beside me.'_

'Cool. Hey Ayumi!'

'_Ayumi: Hey Kagome!'_

'Oh, she's here. I'll chat later, okay?'

'_Sure thing. Bye Kagome!'_

'Bye!'

Kagome exited the conversation window and spun around in her chair, laughing. She didn't wait for the chair to stop and quickly hopped off.

"Whoa. Shouldn't have done that."

Stumbling down the stairs and into the living room, Kagome waved to her best friend who was just outside the window.

She put her winter jacket on and grabbed a pair of binoculars.

As Kagome ran out the back door, Alex jumped in the front door and threw her overnight bag on to a chair that was in the corner of the porch.

They both met up at the hill behind the large, old farm house that her family owned in Lower Montague, PEI. It was a small part of what made up the Town of Montague, one of the bigger towns on PEI.

They giggled as they lied down on the grass and faced the stars.

"Good thing you live out in the country, Kags. We would never be able to see the meteor shower tonight with all the lights everywhere."

"I know. Isn't it great out here?"

"Yeah..."

Silence over came the two 16 year olds as they patiently waited for the show to start. When nothing happened for a few minutes, Alex spoke up.

"This is your first full year in Canada. Tell me, was it what you thought it would be?"

Kagome sighed sadly, making a small cloud of steam raise into the cold fall air. 'Oh right, I forgot about that. About leaving everyone behind...'

"No. I actually thought that it would be cold all of the time. It scared me when we came at first, seeing as how it was late-winter. But, wow, was the summer ever hot!"

"Yeah, I know. Good thing your mom bought that air-conditioner."

Kagome nodded, sighing once again as memories slowly began creeping back into her head.

_999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999_

"Girls, you should start settling in soon!" Mrs. Higurashi called.

"Okay mama!"

Kagome closed her down and jumped on to her bed. Alex rolled out her dark blue sleeping bag on the floor beside the bed and put her pillow into place.

The blond girl sat up on sleeping bag and looked around. Her blue eyes found spotted something on her friends bookcase.

"Hey, Kagome. What's this? A photo album?"

Kagome's eyes went wide as Alex pulled her large red and gold photo album from her bookcase. She stepped off her bed and snatched it away from the surprised girl.

"Uh...you can't look at this."

"Huh? Why not? It's not like it's porn...Is it?"

"NO, Alex!"

"Just making sure. So what is it? Pictures of Japan?"

Kagome fiddled with the gold lace, debating with herself if she should tell Alex about her old friends...from the feudal era.

'Aww, why not. It's not like she'll ever met them or go there looking for the well.'

"Sure."

Alex smiled and clapped her hands together as Kagome shifted her position so both her and her friend could have a good look. "Before you see these, I need to tell you about my friends..."

"Okay..."

_**Few minutes later**_

Alex blinked. "You're kidding, right?"

Kagome frowned. "No, look."

Opening the first page, there where two pictures. The first one was a picture of Miroku beside Sango. They were both smiling for the picture, but you could see Miroku's hand wandering south.

"See, this is Miroku, with the staff, and this is Sango."

"What's that on her shoulder? A cat...with...two tails?"

"Oh, and that's Kirara. She was Sango's pet cat demon."

"Okay..." Alex stared wide-eyed at the picture.

Kagome moved on to the next one. "And this one is a picture with me and Shippo, the young fox demon."

The picture had Kagome giving the person with the camera the 'V' sign and Shippo was on her shoulder, copying her.

"Aww, he's so small and cute." Alex laughed lightly.

They looked at a few more pictures that had her, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Kaede in them. (A/N: Not all at once.) But soon, the pictures started showing just her and Inuyasha, alone.

"Is that Inuyasha?...Kagome?"

Alex went wide eyed when she realized her friend was crying. Hugging her shaking shoulder lightly, she made small shushing noises, much like Sango had making Kagome cry harder.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have asked about them."

"No, it's okay Alex. I'd rather cry then forget about them..."

_**Monday**_

Kagome pushed her way through the crowded hallways of her school, struggling to get to her locker. It was the same everyday, trying to push by a bunch of smelly teens that barely ever showered. Kagome sighed, then regretted it immediately.

"Jeez, finally."

"Kags!"

Kagome turned around to find Alex right in her face. It didn't bother her any, she was used to it by now. "Hey Alex."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"There's a new student here...from Japan."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "So?"

"You can speak Japanese to someone now and not get strange looks in return."

Kagome shook her head lightly and started turn her lock. "Chances are I'm going to be the one showing this new person around too."

Alex leaned again the locker next to hers and gave Kagome a puzzled look. "What's wrong with that? Word is that it's a boy."

"So?"

"You need a boyfriend, Kags. This is the perfect chance!"

"Whatever, Alex..."

_**After 'O Canada' and in the middle of the announcements**_

"Would Kagome Higurashi come to the office please."

Kagome sighed and stood up from her desk, throwing a small pleading look at Alex, who shook her head in return.

"Great..." Kagome grumbled as she headed towards the office.

"Ah, great, Kagome. We'd like you to show a new student from Japan around. He doesn't know much English, maybe you can't get him started." The principal patted her shoulder and lead her into his office. "He's just in here, so I'll let you two get aquanted."

"Alright."

Kagome put her hand on the door knob and turned. When she entered the room, she quickly turned around to shut the door, and not showing her face at the same time.

She sighed deeply and prepared her 'Welcome to the school' speech when she heard a gasp and the scrape of a chair on the floor.

"Ka-Kagome..."

_999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666_

I think we all get a good idea of who it is, so yeah. Review time!

Thx.

¥¥Hot Hanyou¥¥


	3. Dearly Beloved

Bah! O.o I'M SO SORRY, PEOPLE! I'm an idiot for being so god damned slow…-.-; Anyway, right to the story and comments, 'kay? 'Kay…

**Bloody Kitsune:** Meep! I am Canadian, I swear! .o…'O Canada' is played every morning and I realize how cold it is up north! I'd die if I were up there right now. It's like

-42! . PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'm not planning a cliff hanger for this chapter either…

**iLvsimplepln2:** We'll have to see…won't we? ;)

**Buyo the cat:** I'm glad you KNOW it's good. Lol.

**Tien Yun Goddes:** Sorry for keeping you waiting, here you go!

**Inu-yasha-lover-chick:** PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD FROM THE SUSPENCE! O.O

**Dark Inu Fan:** Well…I always assumed Kagome took English as a class in Japan…maybe I'm wrong…and you'll learn more about Alex soon, I promise.

**inuyasha:** I think everyone has a pretty good idea who it is. XD

Thanks everyone for reviewing and I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time, I'll make this good.

Chapter 3- Dearly Beloved

_(Dearly Beloved/Jesus of Suburbia- Green Day)_

Kagome's eyes opened wide. Tears clouded her vision. She closed them quickly and shook her head lightly. _'Stop it. Stop thinking of him. Stop hearing his voice. Just…stop, Kagome…stop.' _

She drew in a shaky breath and didn't even bother to turn around or look over her shoulder.

"How…how did you know that was my name?"

"Kagome…" The voice spoke as if it's owner was slapped across the face.

Footsteps slowly made their way toward her. Kagome could barely hear anything. The blood was rushing threw her ears so hard; all she could hear was a dull roar. _'That voice…it's the same as…the same as…' _Her eyes brimmed with tears and she made a small sobbing sound from within her throat. The footsteps had stopped and she could feel the person standing behind her, staring at the back of her head.

"Kagome…" The voice repeated, this time sounding soft and gentle. "It's me…remember?"

Kagome couldn't find her voice. All that came out of her was another small, muffled sob.

Suddenly arms surrounded her, pulling her into a well-toned chest. She flinched. Snow-white hair fell over her shoulder when the person rested his chin on her head.

Kagome started crying all out now. This was almost too much to understand all at once, even though it was just one thing happening to her, right now. Her shoulders began to shake and she pulled away from the arms. Spinning around, her tear-filled eyes met with piercing, yet soft, gold eyes.

Kagome didn't know how long they stared into each other's eyes. She searched for any signs of deception or lies in his, and his reflected something…something she hadn't seen in his before. Longing, anxiety, happiness, even love?

_**Dearly beloved, are you listening?**_

_**I can't remember a word that you were saying.**_

Inuyasha ((A/N: If you didn't guess that was him by now, that's pretty sad…v.v)) lurched forward and caught Kagome in a tight embrace. He nuzzled her hair and breathed deeply. Kagome clung to him helplessly, resting her cheek on his shoulder and stared absently at the off-white wall.

_**Are we demented or am I disturbed?**_

_**The space that's in between, insane and insecure.**_

Inuyasha let out a sigh. He lifted Kagome's face toward his with two clawed fingers. She stared blankly into his eyes.

"Kagome…I'm never leaving your side again…Ever."

Reality hit her full force. This wasn't like her dreams. This was real. This was actually happening. Her eyes brightened and they brimmed over with happiness. She smiled up at Inuyasha, chasing away any doubts in his mind. He smiled back and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

_**Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?**_

_**Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed?**_

_**Nobody's perfect and I stand accused.**_

_**For lack of a better word and that's my best excuse.**_

Kagome reached up and tweaked at his ear playfully. "I missed these cute ears." Inuyasha purred playfully and twitched his ears lightly, making Kagome giggle.

Becoming more or less serious, Kagome grabbed a hold of his hand and guided him to the door. "Inuyasha…you need to tell me _everything_."

YAY! All I have to say is enjoy, sorry it's not long but I wanted this to me a happy reunion chapter only. The next one will come quickly, I promise…IT'S NOT A CLIFF HANGER!

¥¤¥Hot Hanyou¥¤¥


End file.
